


A Healer Always has the Bloodiest Hands

by Resurrect



Series: The Fall of Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mercykill - Freeform, the fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resurrect/pseuds/Resurrect
Summary: Over the years since the fall, Angela had had scattered correspondence with her ex-coworkers and old friends. Lena visited her multiple times to coerce her into rejoining Overwatch, Fareeha ran into her once while visiting Ana's grave, and Jack sent exactly one coded post card three months after his 'death' to let Angela know he was surviving alright.She'd seen Gabriel far more than the others. Maybe not face to face- if blurry pictures in the paper counted, she saw him more post-fall than pre. If dreams and wistful memories counted, she's been seeing him every night since the first kiss.





	

_ It didn't have to end this way _ .    
Hot nanobots thrummed in her finger tips and for a second, Angela had remembered that that wasn't something everyone felt. Only her and, if her assumptions were correct, Gabriel. She almost couldn't imagine life without them anymore.    
' _ Right _ ,' she thought, ' _ Because you would be dead without them _ .'   
In Angela's unnaturally warm hands, she held an EMP prototype. One a few recalled Overwatch agents had managed to disarm and take in to study. Although not officially a member of Overwatch anymore, Angela had enough clearance to get up close to it and smuggle it out of the base somewhat easily. Her occasional medical assistance was suddenly worth any tight spot it had ever put her in. Whether they'd noticed the EMP's absence or not was irrelevant; she wasn't planning on going back.    
Over the years since the fall, Angela had had scattered correspondence with her ex-coworkers and old friends. Lena visited her multiple times to coerce her into rejoining Overwatch, Fareeha ran into her once while visiting Ana's grave, and Jack sent exactly one coded post card three months after his 'death' to let Angela know he was surviving alright.    
She'd seen Gabriel far more than the others. Maybe not face to face- if blurry pictures in the paper counted, she saw him more post-fall than pre. If dreams and wistful memories counted, she's been seeing him every night since the first kiss. Where it actually matters (in real life) was a whole separate story, though. The battlefield could've been their most common date spot at this point. Gabriel, being out of range, would shoot at her (for show? She was never sure) and Angela would keep her blaster tucked away, staff firmly in hand. To say she hadn't saved any Talon agents would be a lie- in a brawl there wasn't much she could do, but finding a wounded soldier- person- in an alleyway? Angela couldn't find it in herself to let them die alone, if at all, despite their cause. Maybe that was why Gabriel didn't seem to make any serious attempts on her life.    
A great deal had changed since their last meeting. What could turn into another big war between omnics and humans was kicking up. Talon, with the assistance of Gabriel, had tried to steal a very powerful artifact. A god AI cropping up, another 'dead' friend come back to life, more soldiers lost in the petty feud between Overwatch and Talon.   
Throughout her life, all of Angela's actions had been premeditated. She didn't paint her nails without considering every color and coordinating shirts to go with it. So her deciding that it was time for this to end wasn't rash. Or, if it was, it was because of a very long and drawn out anger that had been building up over the years. Resentment, longing, anger at being 'abandoned'- all towards Gabriel. Deciding to end it hadn't been easy, but she thought it would be better than the alternative. Without him, Talon would be down one huge resource. Angela was finally ready to put the needs of the many above the needs of the few, even if the thought of that 'few' still twisted her gut in to a knot and let loose a cage of butterflies. Meeting with him had been surprisingly easy- she joined a small high-risk, high-reward task force on it's way into Talon territory last minute. Near the end of a big skirmish, she let herself be pushed to the brink of the fight and separated from her group. Gabriel hadn't attacked her so far, would be go so far as to protect her? Suddenly surrounded by gunfire and dead bodies, Angela tucked herself away into a small, dark room to the side- the rewards didn't quite seem to match the risks anymore. As if they ever had. Heavy boots were approaching her safe spot, the steel toe echoing on the steel ground. Had the bright beam of her staff given her away? Those don't quite sound like Gabriel boots. Heavy, but a different cadence. Slow, like he was taking him time, enjoying thinking about how panicked the doctor was. After a second of heavy thumping, a tall man in a Talon uniform stood in front of her, aiming a very intimidating gun at her face. He opened his mouth to speak- a loud gunshot echoed through the tiny room. The man slumped to the floor as his blood sprayed across Angela's face and uniform. 'The healer has the bloodiest hands.'   
Gabriel took the place of the generic Talon operative. His gun, having previously been pressed to the (now dead) operative's neck, still hadn't been lowered.    
"Don't be ridiculous, Gabriel. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to." She wanted to add 'I don't', but that one extra lie on top of the already large pile of betrayal would break her. At least she had been right about him protecting her, although it remains to be seen if it was just so he could kill her himself. She wouldn't blame him. Based on what little conversations they'd had, it seemed like his current state was her fault. When he didn't lower his gun, Angela slowly pushed it out of her face. She waited for him to fire, muscles tense the entire time. He never did.    
Angela fiddled with her satchel, buttoning and unbuttoning it. It carried her medical supplies, as well as the fist-sized EMP. The aim of her fidgeting was to both calm herself and make her reaching for her satchel look natural. She was almost too preoccupied with herself to see Gabriel tense at the slight movement.    
"I've been... Thinking about you." While not lying, her main goal was to make sure Gabriel's eyes were on her face. He always did like it when she looked flustered. "I miss you."    
Her hand slipped into the satchel, and she made a show of toying with the harmless gauze. He took a step forward, further cornering her in the tiny room. When Angela took a counter step back, her back hit the wall. The gruff beginnings of a sentence started to escape Gabriel, but she cut him off, "You don't have to answer me. I know you're mad. You probably hate me. I don't know how, but what happened to you is my fault. And," she grabbed for the EMP, starting the seconds long count-down, "for what it's worth, I'm not sorry. I'll never regret saving.  _ I love you, Gabriel _ ."    
Imagining that those were the last things he heard before the EMP destroyed Angela's technology (the only thing keeping either of them alive) would have been poetic, but it was probably their breathless gasping as the nanobots in each of their systems failed to pump their blood or fill their lungs.    
_ A healer always has the bloodiest hands.  _ __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this for a friend on my Mercy rp blog, Caduceus.tumblr.com !)


End file.
